


The 7 times I wanted to watch Misfits and the 1 time I did

by Speckleification



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-26
Updated: 2017-03-26
Packaged: 2018-10-11 04:38:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10455135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Speckleification/pseuds/Speckleification
Summary: Title says it all really, this is a Iwan/Original Character work looking at 8 little glimpses of their life together from complete strangers to well, read on and find out





	

**Author's Note:**

> Apologies for any errors, I use a speech-to-text software and the new update is a little different to what i'm used to. Constructive criticism is always welcome
> 
> I've been listening to his music for years with no clue that he acted as well, and alas, I still haven't watched Misfits...

“I can’t believe you’ve known him for what, how long?”  
“6 months or so-”  
“-my point exactly and you haven’t watched Misfits? I mean, aside from the glaring obvious, what’s wrong with you?”  
“Ouch. Bitch.” I poked my tongue out at her in jest and we broke off into peals of laughter. God I missed my best friend, she’d moved away for work and now we only saw each other for a few weeks a year, either on a girls holiday or when one of us could manage the 10 hour drive to see the other. I quickly checked my watch and let out a squeak of panic at seeing the time. “Gods - I’m so late! I gotta run I have to meet him after work today and if I don’t go now I’m gonna be sooo late! You’ve got your key right?” she nodded in response. “Love you!” I shouted over my shoulder as I gathered my bits together and left the coffee shop at speed. 

I practically ran from the bus stop. “Hi, I’m here to meet Iw- sorry, Mr Rheon - he’s expecting me, well about 10 minutes ago.” I spoke quickly to the security guard. He looked overly bored and I could feel my good mood flatten under his gaze.  
“Name?” I gave him my name. “Nope, not on the list. Name’s not on the list - you ain’t getting in.”  
“Wait but I’m his friend - I was only here yesterday picking him up.” I took a deep breath. “I’m supposed to meet him at the cafeteria at 4:30pm, look you can see the message here on my phone, can you not just radio in and ask if he’s expecting someone? Please?”  
“Oh? Why didn’t you say so… No.” The guard just laughed in my face, crossed his arms and looked away.  
Oh god, oh god, oh god, mustn’t cry, mustn’t cry but I could feel the tears building up at the back of my eyes so I pinched the bridge of my nose hard and took a few deep breaths. I pulled out my phone and called him, it rang for nearly a minute before going to voice mail, god I hated those things. “Hey, it’s me - listen it’s 4:50 on Tuesday I’m here to meet you but i’m late and I’m so sorry and I’ve been trying to get in for the last 15 minutes and they wont let me inside the building and the guard wont radio in so I guess I’ll just wait out here for you. Err yeah speak soon, bye” There was seriously never a cool way to leave a voice mail message. I pinged him a text as well for good measure and leant gloomily against the wall by the gates and watched as the guard sat back down in his booth and took out his paper. Half an hour passed and still the guard sat there. “look, I’m not going away and it’s freezing out here can you please just radio in and ask him, he’ll tell you if he knows me within seconds and then we can both get on with our day.” No response. 

I wrapped my arms closer around me it really was getting cold and now at nearly half 5 it was getting dark too. I tried his phone again, no such luck so I sent another text as well. I would wait till 6 and then that was it, my nose was beginning to run and I didn’t have a tissue with me. 

Inside a group of people had given up waiting for their friends new friend to join them and tucked into the three course meal they’d arranged and a certain dark hair blue eyed lad sat there dismayed and embarrassed. He’d been telling his cast mates about this girl for weeks and the one time he’d got permission to invite her, arranged a slap up meal on set so she could meet everyone and he could show her around she’d not showed up. He felt wounded, he’d not really let anyone into his head so quickly before but she’d wormed her way in from the off with her bright eyes and goofy smile. They’d connected over his music at a time when all people saw was the characters he’d played on TV. She was not his type in any way that he’d admit too but she brightened his day in such a way that he felt like others had barely scraped the surface of it. He’d never invited anyone but his family to set before not even his closest mates. 

At 6 it was now dark and just beginning to hit below freezing when I called him a final time. “listen Iwan, it’s now 6 o’clock, I don’t know what’s happened but I really hope there’s a good excuse but if there isn’t and it’s an elaborate trick to say ‘bugger off out of my life’ then ouch. I thought you had more class than that. Call me when you get this or, don’t I don’t know…just well, bye” and with that the tears broke through the barriers and ran down my face as I turned and headed for home. 

“Well that’s not the post-orgasmic bliss face I was expecting or is the sex that bad?” I don’t even raise a smile I just shook my head at her. It didn’t take long to spill the story and after a very large cup of tea and a chocolate biscuit I headed to bed, apologising for being a poor host but thankfully she understood.  
To say I slept badly was probably an understatement and I woke at 6am with birds nest hair and panda eyes but I really couldn’t care less. A duvet day was in order, my throat felt scratchy from waiting out in the cold last night and my nose was sore. I didn’t bother changing out of my PJ’s instead just grabbed my duvet off the sofa and curled up in front of the tv. I checked my phone and was puzzled when I found it switched off, I tried to turn it on but the battery was flat - how odd. Mind you it was getting on a bit. I’d only had it 7 or 8 years but that was good by today’s standards. It was just powering up when the doorbell went, “I’ll get it!” came the shout from the kitchen. I heard the door open and my friend squeak and then a very recognisably male voice speak “Oh god, sorry. Err, who are you?” I made my way out into the hallway, shuffling in my bed socks.  
What was he doing here “Iwan?”  
“oh thank god! Listen I’m so sorry about last night-” His eyes bored into mine and I felt myself frozen under his spell as I did every time I looked into them. “- I don’t know what happened but I’m so sorry and when I got your messages late last night and you weren’t answering your phone I was so worried. Please tell me you’re ok?” He paused and you could feel the sincerity in his words. “I couldn’t bear it if anything had happened.” His eyes roved my pyjama clad form almost like he was looking for a third set of eyes or something although it wasn’t lost on me the slight blush that came over him when I caught him staring at my legs, my pyjamas consisted of mid thigh basketball shorts and an overly large t-shirt (batman to be precise). “Come here you fool” I said softly holding my arms out for a hug and we held each tightly for a few moments. I closed my eyes leaning my head into the crook of his neck, he was always so warm. It was one of the things I loved about him.  
“Ahem! I am here you know!” I laughed at my friend’s antics and released him reluctantly. I introduced them properly and he kissed her cheek like the gentleman he is and bid his farewells, he had a busy filming schedule to get back to but with a promise to see each other soon. As I shut the door behind him I was greeted with an overwhelming high pitched squeal from my friend. I just rolled my eyes and went back to the sofa.

 

“Wait so you haven’t watched Misfits, like at all?” I shook my head at her. I couldn’t believe I was sitting drinking tea with Michelle Fairley whilst I waited for Iwan to finish up for the day. She was like the mother of everyone on set. She always listened and gave some brilliant advice. She had also helped get Iwan and myself together in the beginning. Things were still new in the relationship and we were both still fairly shy about, well, everything, especially around others but that was also just who we were as people. I checked my watch quickly just to see how we were doing. “Shall we go and see how they’re getting on?” Michelle said rising from her chair.  
“Oh no, sorry, please don’t think I was being rude -”She held up a hand to stop me.  
“Come on, let’s go and find them.” she said with a wink extending her hand to usher me along.  
“But, I can’t go in there, I’m not allowed-”  
“-Nonsense. Now are you coming or not?” She’d said it in that tone of voice that you daren’t refuse. 

“I think they’re in this one”She said as we passed by another completely identical door, I honestly don’t know how they found their way around this labyrinth. “Now just keep as quiet as you can and stick with me - here we go” and with that she opened the door and made her way into the rehearsal room. What I saw when I entered made my mouth hang open in shock and my skin flush bright red. There he was, stark naked, pounding into an equally naked woman on a bed of silks and cloths. Only they weren’t really having sex, there was an incredibly awkward air about it all. I quickly joined Michelle from her viewpoint and she gave me an approving nod and I blushed further still. She nudged the guy she was standing next to and gave him a pointed look before motioning back to me as I tried to find something else in the room to look at aside from my naked boyfriend and the gorgeous red head he was working with. I thought about turning away and looking away completely but one look from Michelle had me held in my spot. So instead I took particular interest in my shoes. It was a relief when they finally called time and helpers with robes ran out to help cover them. If I was as invested in this relationship lasting the distance than this is something I would need to get used to. He came off the make shift set in his dressing gown and I allowed my eyes to rake over him and bit my lip softly it still felt odd to call him mine and as he chatted to the director he must have felt my eyes because he turned, looking around as they chatted away quite amicably and the whole world stopped as our gazes caught and he gave me a knowing smile, his eyes roaming me up and down. I bit my lip gently and smiled coyly at him. His face broke into a grin before he turned back to finish his conversation. Michelle and her other co-star laughed heartily and I didn’t need to be a mind reader to know they’d seen that exchange. I blushed beetroot under their gazes and laughing along with them whilst I tried to hide behind my hands. It was all good natured really. 

“There she is” I heard his voice behind me and turned to see him now dressed in his usual t-shirt and jeans with some of his co-stars following close behind although not the red headed girl. I walked over to them slowly, avoiding the lighting cables and such on the floor. I didn’t need any excuses to be clumsy. We greeted each other quietly, a quick kiss on the cheek, after all it was under the watchful eyes of his friends. They all gave knowing smiles which had me blushing again. “Sorry we overran, were you waiting long?”  
I shook my head “Just long enough to have a quick cuppa and a catch up with Michelle really - I was gonna wait outside but she insisted I come and watch“ I blushed a the last bit  
“Hmm ill bet she did, the minx” he countered good naturedly, a twinkle in his eye and we all laughed as he looked over his shoulder and winked at her. “Shall we go?” he said slipping his arms around my waist, squeezing slightly. I agreed and we quickly said our goodbyes to the others, he slipped his arm casually around my shoulders as we walked and I put an arm around his back, leaning into him. He sighed contentedly, “shall we get a cab back? I don’t fancy walking tonight” I looked up at him confused slightly, he loved walking everywhere usually but I agreed and he quickly spoke to the guard and ordered one. As we stood arms wrapped around each other my mind wandered into a peaceful bliss. I glanced up at him to see him looking down at me, his eyes intense. I quirked an eyebrow at him and he raised his other hand up to caress my jawline and then down to my neck. I almost closed my eyes at the pleasure the sensation his slightly roughened hands were giving me but something about the look in his eyes had me gripped. As his hand hit a particularly good spot on my neck I opened my mouth to take a breath, trying hard not to moan and he took that opportunity to strike. His lips landed against mine, needy, wanting, urgent almost demanding. The kiss seared through my veins and I gripped him closer afraid to let go. We parted reluctantly as a car horn sounded behind us, breathing hard as we rested our foreheads together. “back in there, in the studio, you were all I could see, not the actress, not her character, in my head, it was me and you. Always me and you” I didn’t let him get another word out as I threw myself at him. Our lips crashed together and it was almost enough to send me over the edge, this boy, this man, did such things to me. 

 

“So dear, tell us, does he likes his woman as neurotic as the characters he plays in that, of what was it, er… Misfits? Very fitting for you my dear, or is he just unfortunately type cast?” I gave a nervous laugh as the others at the table gave full bellied laughs. Somehow I think they were finding more humour in making me nervous then anything else. “But of course, you must tell us how you met as well, as I was saying to John here you really aren’t what we would call his type, much more, rotund shall we say than the others” again more laughs, but that comment stung. “now now, we’re only playing aren’t we, and I’m sure that friendship he has with the ex-supermodel Natalia was it? Yes I’m sure that doesn’t mean a thing” ok now I’m lost. “Oh and now, next time you get invited to come along to one of these things, you must let Iwan find you something suitable to wear dear and of course shapewear never goes amiss does it, it’s a girl of a certain size’s best friend, girl to girl tip of course, if you understand me” oh I understood I understood perfectly. I sipped my wine trying to quell my nerves, desperately hoping they didn’t see the way my hand trembled or the way I was staring at the table cloth trying not to cry. “Now dear, really it is quite rude to sit there and not make conversation we’ve all been very amicable with trying to bring you up to our level and accept you but you really are not making this easy and quite frankly should it continue I shan’t bother.” Several heads nodded at the table at this last comment and that was it. The final straw, something inside me simply snapped and I stood abruptly. I took a good look at all those at the table who were on her side and addressed each of them individually as I spoke, “If this is your version of nice, then please keep it to yourselves you’ve been nothing but downright rude to me since I sat down and I will not take another minute of it. You’ve made it quite clear what you feel about my presence here and I will not be bullied by you any longer. I am here to support somebody I love but I can’t do it any longer-” a hand on my back stops me and I turn to see him standing there, worry on his face.  
“Are you ok?”I nearly crumpled then and there, the soft gentle tone of his voice made me weak at the knees and I smiled a watery smile, shaking my head at him. I couldn’t bring myself to say anything else, not trusting my voice to speak. I made to move past him but he took my hand and asked me to wait. “Would someone care to explain what’s going on here?” His eyebrows raised as he surveyed the table of what were supposedly his peers. A few people mumbled gently but not one met his eye. The main culprit spoke up, clearing her throat with a laugh. “We were just welcoming your young lady into our group, young er- what’s your name again dear?” Iwan shook his head, his shoulders tense, hands balled into fists.  
“I asked you, no begged you, not to do this but no, you can’t do one simple thing for me. This girl, this amazing woman standing here has been nothing short of everything I have ever needed and you treat her like dirt. No, worse than that, you make incredibly rude comments about someone that I love and think you can just get away with it. Well rest assured I will not be forgetting this. Any of it.” he turned to me and clasped my hand in his. “Come on love, let’s get out of here.” and with that he took my hand and we walked away from it all. We stopped in the hallway, and he turned to me concern etching his face as he wiped away the tears spilling out. “Forget them, tight ass fools, who don’t know true beauty when it stands there staring at them. Come on, please don’t be sad” I shook my head at him as more tears spilled over. He looked at me confused.  
“You said you loved me.” I said simply and watched as the sentiment of what I’d said washed over him.  
“I did - I mean, I do.” he frowned, looking down. “I do - I do, I love you, I’m in love with you.” The smile that came with those words was like magic, spreading throughout us both and we grinned at each other like fools. I leant into him, leaning my forehead against his. Breathing him in for a moment as he wrapped his arms around me tight. I grabbed the collar of his suit jacket “Good, because I love you too…” he laughed so loudly I squeezed my eyes shut tight and then squeaked as he picked me up, spinning us round and round in circles laughing loudly. “Did you hear that world - she loves me too!” he shouted out as we laughed happily.

 

“So how is everything?”  
“Yeah, it’s not working.”  
“What? What do you mean it’s not working, after all this?”  
“As I said. It’s not working and I don’t know. I don’t know how to fix it.”  
“Oh gosh, Iwan, I’m so sorry.” I put my arms around him, hoping a hug will help cheer him up even though I know that this is far more serious than anything I could ever envisage. If this falls through it’s months of work down the drain - and no money. “Is there anything I can do to help?”  
“I could do with some company tonight if you’re up for it?”  
“Sure, I’ll come over around 7? I’ll make some of my famous apple crumble - that always makes things better.” He laughs and messes with my hair, I bat him away playfully, sticking my tongue out at him in the process. “meanie.”  
“When you two are finished flirting we need Iwan back on set!” We spring apart like two teenagers caught in the act and look round to see Michelle Fairley watching us with beady eyes. I gulp nervously and we say our goodbyes. 

“Is this the script?” I ask leafing through a large untitled document lying on Iwan’s sofa.  
“Yeah. You can take a look if you want, it’s probably just going to go in the bin later.” I pull a face at his negativity but don’t comment on it as I leaf through the pages.  
“So what do you think of it?” he asks hesitantly  
“It’s good…”  
“But?”  
“But nothing. It’s good. Just good.”  
“Oh come on, that’s bull and you know it. I can see from your face that you know exactly what I’m talking about now spill!”  
“Ok fine. You want to know why I think it’s not working?” he simply nods, staring at me intently. I have to look away to keep my composure. Over the last 10 months we’ve been getting closer and closer. Sometimes it’s like we both want something and were just waiting for one of us to be brave enough to act on it and then others it’s like there this big ice wall between us that keeps us as friends. “I think its not working because She, the main female character, she’s not real.”  
“What do you mean she’s not real?”  
“Ok. Well, character description for a start does not match the casting choice and then look at this line - a girl - a real girl wouldn’t dream of saying all this and I can tell you, She, would not be standing there stock still in front of him through all this. She would be getting her man and all this, this monologue from him, your character, is completely out of context, it’s too much like what’s his face, oh you know, the one you let me read a page from last week, the-show-what-must-not-be-named,” he pulls a face and snorts at me but I ignore him and carry on “PLUS if you think of every major chick flick that you’ve ever seen then this is completely misplaced.” Stunned silence fills the room.  
“Hang on, be right back” and he zooms off to his room where the sounds of objects being thrown around the occasional bump of an elbow or toe can be heard before he’s back, leap frogging over the sofa to sit opposite me pen and notepad in hand.  
“Right, rewind and say all that again word for word” 

 

“What are you doing” he whined at me. Sprawling out on the bed next to me.  
“I’m watching Misfits if you must know nosey!”  
“Nooo… must you watch it?” I laughed at him pushing his shoulder as he tried to take the duvet and cover me up with it.  
“Yes. I haven’t seen it and I want to see if it’s as good as everyone says it is.” A big huff was the only response I got. “You won’t have to see it if you go to the lounge and play x-box” I said teasingly.  
“Effort” was the only muffled response and I laughed again at him. He was in a funny mood today and I ruffled his hair as he lay face down on the bed. As the opening credits for episode 1 rolled he surfaced and curled into my side, our legs intertwining and his head laying on my shoulder. I kissed the top of his head gently I really did love this strange man. He huffed as the opening scenes played and fidgeted against my side. I glared down at him but he wasn’t concentrating on the screen he was looking up at me a sly grin on his face. I pulled a face as if to say what and his smile just grew wider. I decided not to play his game and went back to watching the TV, we were only 30 seconds in and already he was being a pest. He continued to squirm and shuffle around next to me but other than clearing my throat I ignored him. It was only when a soft pair of lips attached themselves to the side of my neck at the same time a hand snaked it’s way across my waist caressing the bare bit of skin between my t-shirt and jeans did I react “Oi” I said looking down at him disapprovingly but he continued his hand reaching up inside the t-shirt now stroking softly on my ribs and when his mouth hit that point on my neck and I couldn’t help the breathy moan that escaped my lips. I could almost feel the smirk on his face as he attacked that spot again, his hand slipping up to caress my chest, rolling a nipple under his thumb and my eyes slipped closed in pure pleasure. God this man was good. I bit my lip trying to suppress another moan as he rolled over laying his body almost entirely over mine and his hips bucked up against mine and I whimpered at the contact. “Trying to distract me with sex huh?” I asked breathlessly as he continued his attack my t-shirt now thrown across the room as I tried to get him out of his. He mumbled something against my neck and I laughed breathlessly as he rolled his hips again. “Cause it’s totally working” By the time we’d finished the end credits were rolling and neither of us were in any shape to do anything other than press the off button and dive back under the sheets. 

 

“Listen, I brought you all here because we all know this isn’t working, right?” a collective nod from the group “and it needs fixing and fast. So we sat down and went through it and my fresh pair of eyes over here” he claps a hand to my shoulder, squeezing it comfortingly before moving away, speaking to the group more and more “came up with some great ideas that I think we should try out.”  
The lead actress stands up to speak to the group, looking around at those assembled and I know I shouldn’t stereotype but pretty blonde actresses who come from money always come across to me a certain way and lets face it this one ticked every single one of those boxes. “and who exactly is she?” the tone clearly suggesting she’s not happy with a) me being here b) me being here and c) most likely my existence - although that last one might be a little melodramatic.  
“She’s… a” he looks at me and I at him as we both struggle to find the words, my mouth has opened but nothing’s coming out, my mind’s gone completely blank. The world seems to have stood still and I hold his gaze. It feels like there’s just the two of us in that room and the tension hangs heavy but then his jaw tenses and he looks away. “a friend. She’s just a friend.” then why does it hurt us both to say that.

“Again from the top, try and take on board some of the ideas we just discussed. They’re good ideas, we’ve just gotta get them into practice.”  
“Yeah well, they’re not my frickin’ ideas. It’s my character I shouldn’t have to be told how to play her.” she mutters fairly loudly so everyone can hear. For an actress she doesn’t do a very good job at hiding her feelings but she is doing a great job at annoying the hell out of me!

“Again! From the top, come on people!” I’m sitting at the back trying not to watch Iwan so closely but hearing him say the lines that we worked on, feeling the emotions rip through me as if they were meant only for me and having him so close as he is is sending my nervous system into such an intense spiral I don’t know if I can cope. If anything, hearing this, feeling this, seeing this just makes me more in love with him than I was before and I need to stop this. I really need to stop mooning after someone I can’t have. 

A frustrated screech brings me back out of myself with a bump.  
“hey you! Bright Ideas! Come here!” Shaking my head a little to bring myself back to the real world grit my teeth and head over to where they’re rehearsing, it’s not like I have a name or anything!  
“When you think about this particular character, all this emotion is coming from the struggle of knowing that the person she wants and has never been able to have, the opportunity to do so is finally there and all she has to do is reach out and take it but…” I feel a pair of blue eyes staring at me so intently and like a moth to a flame I find myself staring back at them as the words tumble out of my mouth “she can’t because she’s not good enough and she knows that, deep inside. That’s the root of all this. She’s finally in a position to take what she wants but for the good of everyone involved she can’t allow herself to be that selfish because it will hurt the person she wants most.” An angry huff is the only response from the actress but she agrees to try again. And again.  
“Maybe if you-”  
“-look are you an actress? Let me answer that for you. No. You are not. So butt out and quit telling me how to do my job!” A collective hush hits the group at her outburst and everyone stills waiting for my response.  
“No. I’m not an actress and I’m not trying to tell you how to do your job, I’m trying to help you keep your job. All of you.” There’s a strong glow of something inside me, some small glimmer of confidence that has just burst in and taken over my brain. “But clearly something isn’t working with what you’re bringing to the table. So either take on board the suggestions being made and lets work on this together as a group or if you need to go away and work on it then do but don’t bring your bad attitude out on me or the others because it’s not helping. If you have a problem with me being here or the suggestions being made then say it. Don’t let it fester and effect everyone else here because that’s not fair on them.”  
“Seriously! You a, a, a fat nobody can talk to me like that-”  
“Hey!” several voices interrupted her little tirade.  
“I can’t believe it, I must be dreaming - you’re all sticking up for her? This wannabe? I can’t do this any more, you know what you think you can do better, here have it, the roles yours - the rest of the cast are fucking useless anyway!” and with that she stormed off.  
Uh oh. What have I done? I turned around slowly, not entirely show how much grovelling I needed to do or whether I should get the hangman’s noose out now. “I-”  
One of the older males leads sighed, threw up his hands and then pulled out his phone and began typing away. “Look, I’ll deal with her but I think we should wrap up here and head off. Thanks Bright Ideas, it was a good shout, and Iwan thanks for bringing her down here. Hopefully if we can get it through madam’s thick skull this project will finally make sense. Right, I’m off to do damage control.”

“I really am sorry, Iwan, I didn’t think I just… I’m sorry.”  
“Come here silly” he wraps his arms around me and I can’t help but melt into his warm frame. “To be honest she was a prissy cow any way - I’ve had better kisses with fence posts if I’m honest” I laugh quietly, asking him if I even want to know how he knows what kissing a fence post is like. 

“Are you heading off straight away Iwan? Oh sorry, I don’t think we’ve formally been introduced, I’m Michelle, Michelle Fairley.” I introduce myself almost gracefully for once and managed to get my name out without chocking or spitting.  
“Err… no, I don’t think we’re in a rush. Are we?” he looks down at me briefly and I shake my head.  
“No plans” I smile up at them both, the downside of being short.  
“Can I ask something of you both?” we both look at Michelle a little perplexed “Can I see it? The way you’d do it?” a pause and we’re both a little uneasy. “It’s just you describe the character so well but I can’t seem to picture it in my head and I thought if I could see how it should go maybe I can help guide the others through it. Of course if you’d rather not help then-”  
“-no no, I’ll do it but it’s just I’m not, I’m just me, I’m not an actress…” I mumble to my feet but Iwan gives my hand a reassuring squeeze and heads off to the starting position and Michelle sends me a reassuring smile.

Iwan starts the process off but I can’t do it, I freeze up, can’t get the words out and I’m so disappointed with myself that I get even more flustered, tears spring to mind and I let out a cry of frustration. I apologise to the Michelle and to Iwan but I’m loosing my grip on what I wanted for the piece and it’s frustrating me no end. After a few more tries I ask for a quick break and a few tears escape from beneath my clenched eyelids. “Hey, hey, come on. Listen. I know it’s intimidating being here but it’s just you and me ok, always you and me. Just like when we’re back at mine lounging on the sofa in the morning eating left over takeaways and drinking tea by the bucket load. Just you and me, always you and me.” just hearing those words reaches something deep down inside and everything seems to still inside me. The swirling vortex of emotions has stilled and just like he said it’s just you and me, always you and me. I take a deep breath and nod, signalling I’m ready to try again. This time it goes without a hitch and we make it to the end to the final speech that I wanted the character to give but something else takes over, another emotion grabs hold and I whisper in Iwan’s ear “just go with me” he looks perplexed but nods as I lead the scene away from the ending they both expected. Still in character I pull him close, holding him tighter than I ever thought imaginable, like I couldn’t get enough of him and I go to kiss him, I go the 90% and stop dead. Stop the characters from getting there happy ending. I pull back, using the lines we’d written earlier but now in this place they take a different context. A new direction and then I run. I make the character make the unselfish choice, I make her walk away from it all to save the one she loves. I expect it to end there and look up at Michelle but she nods to keep going and that’s when I hear hurried footsteps behind me and an hand grabs me pulling me back to them. We’re so close now and his eyes are flitting between my mouth and my eyes and I want to lean up and kiss him, I’m so tempted that it’s taking everything in me to hold myself back, so much so that I’m shaking my head trying to say No and failing. “I’ve let you slip away before and after all this time I can’t bear to let it happen again, I don’t care about the consequences or what it will change for us both. I just want you, just you and me, always you and me…” and before I have a chance to react his mouth crashes against mine, his arms ensnare me to him and it takes a split second for me to adjust but then I realise I’m kissing him back and god does it feel good. I wrap my arms around him running one hand up into his hair and the other on his neck as he presses the kiss deeper still. So much emotion flows between us that I can’t think of anything else but this second right now. Eventually we have to come up for air but he doesn’t let me go and we stand, still intertwined, foreheads pressed against each other breathing hard. We share a look and then both burst out laughing. He pulls me in for another kiss and I happily oblige but as he does a slow clap starts up in the background and we jump apart, embarrassed.  
We look up to see the actress from earlier accompanied by several others I don’t recognise and they don’t look happy. “Would anyone care to explain what’s going on here? And who is this? I don’t recognise her.”  
Two voices speak out at once.  
“She’s the cleaner.” Iwan states, my head whips round to look at him and then back to see the second speaker unsuprised to see a blonde head from earlier tonight  
“She’s an outsider. And she’s seen the script, in full, which I’m sure you’ll all agree is a serious breach of contract. Plus she’s here without proper security clearance which I think you’ll find is called trespassing. If I were you I’d call the Police and have her arrested-”  
“-You can’t do that.” Iwan spoke up stepping in front of me protectively.  
“Get the girl escorted from the premises. Iwan, I think you and I need to have a little chat. Don’t you?” Even from this angle I could see Iwan’s jaw tense and his gaze drop to the floor. Two security guards approached menacingly. “Look, here, take my keys, go back to the flat, I’ll meet you there after all this is sorted, I’ll sort it out I promise, it’ll be ok.” He tries to smile reassuringly and one hand reaches up and brushes my cheek whilst the other presses his keys into my palm. I nod, keeping my eyes down. I really didn’t want to get in trouble with the Police but there was so much I didn’t understand, and I’m hurt, why did he say I was a cleaner? My head is still reeling from that kiss but what did it mean? Did it mean anything at all or was he just a fantastic actor? Where had Michelle gone? Surely we weren’t preoccupied for that long?

Nearly an hour later my phone rang, it was Iwan. Half of me wanted to answer and the other half wanted to ignore it. By the time I’d steeled myself up to answer it it had already gone to voicemail. He left a message and I took a deep breathe. Was I really ready to hear this? A few tears escaped my tired eyes as I pressed the dial button. He rambled on stating he needed to talk to some people and smooth a few things and wouldn’t be home tonight but it was cleared me being in the building, the rest was just contract stuff and a big staff meeting was being held to discuss the future of the project. It was the parting words that had the biggest effect on me though. “I’m so sorry you got dragged into this and I’m so sorry about what happened, I never meant for you to get involved and I shouldn’t have put you in that position but know this. Please know this, I don’t regret what happened between us tonight in the studio. Not one bit. I’ve been wanting to do that for months but never felt like I deserved you. You’re so pure, so different from everyone else in my world, so much so that you feel so out of my league but after everything we’ve been through tonight I’m glad I did it and if it ruins what we have and you don’t want me then that’s fine but no regrets. I’m sorry you had to get involved in this, I’m sorry you had to see that but I’m not sorry for kissing you, given the chance again I’d do it again, every time. I just thought you should know.”

 

“So this is a new one for me, a new cover instead of my boring originals. If any of you hooligans know who originally wrote and performed this, come see me after because the next rounds on me!” Had I known what magic those words would have done to me life I’d have uttered them years ago. After my performance I was packing away my things, my usual crowd of drunken followers stopping by to say hello and discuss anything and everything. I really liked this pub, the people were so refreshing if a little (ok scratch that - alot) crazy. “Excuse me miss, what you said earlier, is that offer still open because I’d like to take you up on it” I had my back to the person talking, just zipping my guitar into it’s case. “it’s still open but there’s one condition,” I said my back still turned.  
“Oh yeah, what’s that?”  
“I need to see your internet browser history for the last 15 minutes… holy crap!” it was him. Oh shit oh holy crap on a cracker. He was here and he heard it and now I’m standing here like a goldfish not able to say anything. Quick, quick say something!! “Err… you’re… you’re tall” Smooth. Real Smooth.  
He laughed heartily “Well that’s a different one but I’ll take it” he smiled at me good naturedly and offered his hand to shake.  
“Sorry, just a little shell shocked.” I shock his hand amicably whilst blushing maroon like a fangirling idiot.  
“That was a great choice, sounds really good in that key for your voice.”  
I laughed “I’d say thanks and act all coy here but actually...” I trailed off laughing and thankfully he joined me. The tone of his laugh was something extraordinary, it gave me a feeling of warmth and comfort through my bones. He must have caught me staring because he cleared his throat and I apologised again. Silence. I rocked back and forth on my feet not knowing exactly what to say.  
“So does that offer still stand or was it just a cunning way to get blokes numbers?”  
“Oh please - as if I’d be that clever, but now that you mention it” I stroked my imaginary goatee and pretended to be deep in thought. “Alas. Joel, can I have my usual and whatever this young magician would like too” I said gesturing towards him. He gave his order and then turned back to me.  
“Magician?”  
“Yeah, because you’re here and you’ve magicked away my ‘calm and cool’ demeanour and turned me into a right bonkers bumbling totally British ninny - see that entire speech there just proves my point!” He’s still laughing his head off as we grab our drinks and sit at a little table near the edge of the bar but he hasn’t run away yet, that’s odd. We sit at the table and we talk easily for almost an hour before I realise it’s probably time to head home as I’ve got work in the morning. As it’s on his way we agree to walk together as it’s a nice night and funnily enough we both just enjoy the simple pleasure of walking.  
“So what brings you to this little town?” I spread my arms gesturing to the vast nothingness.  
“I’m actually here on location, we’re shooting just on the other side of town - at the old mill?”  
“Wow, I didn’t realise you’d been back in the studio, when’s it due out? Is it going to be like the 3rd one with a limited CD sales because it took more tears than I’m proud of to blag a copy of that! So what’s the story behind this music video then?” Yes I ramble when I’m excited, sue me.  
“Oh no, it’s not a music thing it’s actually for a TV series”  
“Oh wow, I didn’t realise you were in to acting!” he pulls a ‘are you kidding’ kind of face. “Wait why is it I get the feeling that I’ve just said something the world’s biggest idiot would be proud of…” I’m racking my brains and racking my brains to think of anything but nothings coming to mind. Thankfully he bridges the gap for me.  
“Well, have you seen Game of Thrones?” I shake my head. “Our Girl?” Again I shake my head. “Vicious? Residue?” I hold my hands up in defeat.  
“Sorry, I’m not one for TV series… I get a bit bored to be honest.”  
“I know what you mean although some of the are actually pretty good. What about Misfits? Have you seen that?” Again I shake my head, laughing in spite of myself. “Oh thank god!” I shoot him a puzzled look “it’s just - everywhere I go people always mention that character, it’s like I can’t get away from him - not that I’m not proud of it - but people always see him first, then me, you know?”  
“Well there’s no danger of that with me, I don’t even own a TV right now!” We laugh together again and there’s a peaceful silence between us. “Do you- sorry, if this is an out of bounds question now that I know how much of a famous star you are” I nudge him playfully and wink for good effect “Do the fans get overbearing? Sorry, I mean, how do you cope with it all?”  
“To be honest, there are times when I hate it, when people in my life get misjudged just because of a connection. It can be really hard and then when the press get hold of gossip and run with it. People can get hurt because of it. That’s why I don’t really subscribe to all this social media stuff. I mean to promote my music it’s great but for everything else… well…” a sad silence fills the air around us. I can feel the change in mood and I want to reach out and hug this complete stranger who it feels like just revealed one of their most trusted secrets and was walking besides me hugely vulnerable. It struck me that maybe he doesn’t have anyone outside of the bubble of fame to express these kind of things too and maybe just maybe he needs too. I take this epiphany moment as the perfect timing to step on an uneven piece of ground and slip, shrieking loudly as I wobble chaotically around before clearing my throat and trying to act like nothing happened. “Ahem, well, besides, I’ve always thought that as artists if you wanted to share your stuff you’d hear it in their music, not through the social media hypes.” Smooth…  
“Wow, you really are one of kind. Do you know that?” I’m really not sure if he’s laughing at me or actually means it but what the hell, I’ll take it! I saluted him then mentally spammed myself.  
“It’s a pleasure to be of service!” and now I want to go die in a hole.

 

Ok it’s official, you have to watch it and we’re gonna do it tonight!” The group agreed and so finally we sat down and watched the first season of Misfits. It was so odd to see a young Iwan up on the screen, it made my heart swell with pride to watch him up there. All 4 of us girls watched it together, chatting and laughing our way through it with snacks and drinks and face masks on. Just before midnight my phone sounded, we were still up but who else would be at this hour? I rushed over and answered it quickly, seeing the name on the screen flash briefly before I hit accept.  
“Hi”  
“Hey you” just hearing his voice gave me chills. A warm tickle running through my veins.  
“Is everything ok over there?” I could hear laughter and cat calls in the background  
“Yeah everything’s great, I just wanted to hear your voice, that’s all” my heart swelled at the thought.  
“We don’t have long do we” it was more of a statement than a question and the girls in the room quickly voiced their opinions on it.  
“Sounds like you’ve been having fun over there - nothing I should know about is there?”  
“Well…” There was an audible gulp on the line “I finally saw Misfits” A deep groan was all the response I got. I laughed heartily I don’t know what he was expecting but it wasn’t that.  
“God I miss you”  
“I miss you too, I’ll see you tomorrow?”  
“Yes, tomorrow, god I can’t wait for tomorrow, it’s going to be amazing.” The girls tapped their wrists and with a sigh I passed on the message. “So I’ll see you tomorrow then.” a pause and a deep sigh “I love you, you know that right?”  
“I know, I’ll see you tomorrow and remember - I’ll be the one in white!” he laughed heartily at our inside joke as I hung up the phone. 

4 years, 3 months and 5 days after a chance meeting of musical minds I finally got to watch Misfits, just over 12 hours before I became Mrs Sammy Belton, Mrs Ramsey Bolton, Mrs Ash Weston but the best part of it all was becoming Mrs Iwan Rheon.


End file.
